


No Strings

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a relationship by any means, but it works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

"Why are you still here?" Hibari asked, annoyed. 

Mukuro, on the bed next to him playing with the cellphone he was required to carry for mafia business, shrugged. "Because I'm comfortable?" The bedsheet was pooled around his waist, meaning that he was actually halfway decent. Hibari knew it was only an accident - he knew from experience that Mukuro had no shame and would not only lounge around naked, but would also answer the door naked if room service happened to knock.

Hibari had taken to answering the door since then.

"You have your own room," Hibari said, trying to ignore the samba ringtone that played whenever Mukuro received a text message, which he often did.

"I do!" Mukuro said, only half paying attention. "The Vongola are so generous. They could force us to share a room on missions. Though you must admit, that would make things much easier."

"I don't want to share a room with you," Hibari said. The thought was horrifying. It was bad enough, Mukuro hanging out in his room like this after they fucked, but stuck in a hotel room for hours on end? There would be murder. The only reason there wasn't now was because Hibari was still in a good mood.

Hibari was comfortable with the fact that his version of post-coital cuddling was simply not killing his extremely annoying partner. The thing that he found strange even now was that Mukuro was also comfortable with that.

"I don't want to share a room with you either, Kyoya," Mukuro said, actually looking up from his phone this time. "You fold your underwear. That's the sign of a sick mind."

"I hate you," Hibari said, getting up to get himself a glass of water. 

He heard Mukuro laughing behind him. "I thought that's what made it fun."

Hibari didn't answer, and soon enough he heard Mukuro playing with his phone again. His minions seemed to have fully embraced text messaging technology, and naturally used it to stay in contact with their master. Constantly. At least that's what Hibari assumed - it was just as likely that Ken had decided it was necessary for Mukuro to know important things like what he'd had for lunch and that he'd seen a really cool bug.

Sipping at the glass of water, he peered into the mirror over the sink. Mukuro had left a bruise on his shoulder this time, but he couldn't tell how bad it was. Of course, he'd left plenty more on Mukuro in return - Mukuro was right, after all. The hate was what made it fun. No worrying about feelings or relationships or not hurting your partner - Hibari had never had a lover who he just didn't have to worry about _anything_ with. 

It was relaxing. He wasn't cut out for relationships anyway. This was much better - physical release, no holds barred, and nothing getting in the way. Mukuro had already shown that he just didn't care. He could royally infuriate Hibari during their actual mission, provoke him into a murderous rage at the debriefing, and still be more than happy to come to his room that night and fuck until the tension and anger and hate were gone - replaced by bruises and bite marks and bodily fluids Hibari preferred not to think about.

He stuck around afterwards sometimes, like he was doing now, but as soon as Mukuro left everything went back to normal and they became rivals and coworkers again. No requests for dinner dates, no talks about their feelings, no flowers or candy or hurt looks when Hibari was mean to him. (Mukuro tended to laugh, in fact, which kind of pissed Hibari off.)

It was perfect, actually. Hibari had tried those other kinds of relationships and they didn't work for him, and this - well, this wasn't a _relationship_ , not by any means, but it worked.

He rinsed the glass out and placed it carefully next to the sink, walking back to the bed. For a moment, Hibari just looked at Mukuro, wondering what the hell was going on with them - how something so incredibly unbelievable had turned out to work so well, whether it was going to screw Hibari over in the end. 

Then Mukuro lowered his phone and looked over at Hibari, catching his gaze and smirking. "What? You want to go again?"

Hibari considered it. He hadn't really been thinking about that, but now that Mukuro mentioned it... "Yeah."

"Then stop moping around and get over here, or I'll get bored," Mukuro said, and dropped his cell phone off the edge of the bed.

Hibari found it surprisingly easy to ignore the irritating ringtone for some time after that.


End file.
